parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Miguel Carmichael
'''Miguel Carmichael '''is the second protagonist of Food Fever, he's the older brother of Zoe Carmichael and the best friends of Michaelson Sparks and Zeak Rakatiki Jr. List of previews, promos, commercials & bumpers Paramount Pictures Miguel's Bumpers (Gulf + Western, Paramount Communications and Viacom variants) *Here are some exciting Coming Attractions from Paramount *Paramount is pleased to bring you, our Feature Presentation *And now, we're pleased to bring you, our Feature Presentation *Coming This January To Video Stores Everywhere *Coming This February To Video Stores Everywhere *Coming This March To Video Stores Everywhere *Coming This April To Video Stores Everywhere *Coming This May To Video Stores Everywhere *Coming This June To Video Stores Everywhere *Coming This July To Video Stores Everywhere *Coming This August To Video Stores Everywhere *Coming This September To Video Stores Everywhere *Coming This October To Video Stores Everywhere *Coming This November To Video Stores Everywhere *Coming This December To Video Stores Everywhere *Now Avaliable On Videocassette Previews and Promos *Peanuts Video Collection (1994-1999, 2004) *Paramount Video Promos (1995-1996) *Paramount Family Favorites (1996-2000) *Paramount Means Family Entertainment (1997-1999, 2001) *Rugrats: Dr. Tommy Pickles, Diapered Duo and Vacation (1998-1999) Disney and Buena Vista Company Flashbang Bumpers *Coming Soon To Theaters *Coming Soon To Own On Videocassette *Coming Soon To Videocassette *Coming Soon From Disney Interactive *Coming Soon On Video & DVD *Coming To Rent On Video *Now In Theaters *Now Avaliable To Own On Videocassette *Now Avaliable On Videocassette *Now Avaliable From Disney Interactive *Now Avaliable To Own On Video & DVD *Now Avaliable On Video & DVD *Now Avaliable To Own On DVD *Now Avaliable To Rent On Video *Now Avaliable On CD & Cassette *Now Avaliable On CD & Cassette From Hollywood Records *Stay Tuned After The Feature For A Special Brandon Lee Tribute, Which Includes Never Before Seen Footage, And Now, See What's Avaliable On CD & Cassette *Look For This Great Soundtrack *Stay Tuned After The Feature For More Great Previews, And Now, Our Feature Presentation *Stay Tuned After The Feature For Another Great Preview, And Now, Our Feature Presentation *Stay Tuned After The Feature For A Very Special Message, And Now Our Feature Presentation *Stay Tuned After The Feature For The Last-On-Camera Interview With Brandon Lee, Which Includes Never Before Seen Footage, And Now Our Feature Presentation *And Now, Our Feature Presentation Filmreel Bumpers *Join Us For The Following Previews *Coming Soon To Theaters (Filmreel and Handprint Variants) *Coming Soon To Own On Video & DVD (Inspector Gadget, Filmreel and Handprint Variants) *Coming Soon To Own On Video (Pinocchio, Mickey's Once Upon A Christmas, Filmreel and Handprint Variants) *Coming Soon On Video & DVD *Now In Theaters *Now Available On CD & Cassette *And Now, Our Feature Presentation (Pinocchio, Inspector Gadget, Mickey's Once Upon A Christmas, Filmreel and Handprint Variants of High Tones) *And Now, Our Feature Presentation (Low Tone) Previews and Promos *The Wonderful World Of Disney (1997) *Alice In Wonderland/Robin Hood (1999) After The Feature Bumpers *Be sure to join us after the feature, for Tim Burton's directorial debut of the animated short "Vincent" and his first live action short "Frankenweenie. Plus, a special look behind the scenes at the making of The Nightmare Before Christmas and the film's original theatrical trailer. (The Nightmare Before Christmas Variant) *After the feature, be sure to catch Pixar's animated short "Geri's Game", and the hilarious outtakes from A Bug's Life. (A Bug's Life Variant) *Be sure to join us after the feature for more fun from Disney. (Toy Story 2 Variant) *After the feature, be sure to join us as Sting performs "My Funny Friend and Me" from The Emperor's New Groove soundtrack. Avaliable on Walt Disney Records. (The Emperor's New Groove Variant) *Premiering right after the movie is Mike's New Car, the all new animated short film starring Mike and Sully. Don't miss it. (Monsters, Inc. Variant) 20th Century Fox DreamWorks Previews and Promos *The Prince Of Egypt (1999) *The Road To El Dorado (2000) Vehicles *Ford F-350 1995 Category:Rovio Friends Characters Category:Kids Category:Pre-Teens Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Chefs Category:Men Category:Ants Category:Rovio 2nd Group Category:Astronauts Category:Paramount Characters Category:1998 Introductions Category:Sony Company Characters Category:Announcers